Vehicle Features
Vehicle Features are specific attributes or functional details that can be found on vehicles, in order to enhance the realism of the gameplay. They are added as GTA progresses to make it more realistic, and these features range from subtle chimes when doors are open, to daytime running lights when a car is running. They are more prominent in the HD Universe. Daytime Running Lights This article section is a stub. You can help GTA Wiki by expanding it. Daytime Running Lights, also referred to as DRLs, are small light strips that cannot be controlled by the character. They will be on when a car is on, unless it is too damaged. Not all vehicles have DRLs, just a select few; Vehicles with DRLs *Alpha *Baller (2nd gen only) *Carbonizzare *Coquette *Huntley S *Interceptor *Issi *Jackal *Jester *Massacro (although it's turned off) *Oracle (2nd gen only) *Perennial *Pinnacle *Surge AlbanyCavalcade2-Front-GTAV.png|thumb|A 2nd Generation Cavalcade. Perennial-GTA4-front.jpg|A Perennial. Notice the fog lamps. Door Ajar Chime This article section is a stub. You can help GTA Wiki by expanding it. Door Ajar Chimes are noises that are made when a character unlocks a car he owns. Only a select few vehicles have it in GTA IV (and the volume usually needs to be high for it to be heard) but it is more prominent in GTA V, and most vehicles have it. Vehicles with Door Ajar Chime *Admiral (Including Stretch) *Banshee *BeeJay XL *Cognoscenti *Esperanto (Including Roman's Taxi) *Fugitive *Granger *Manana *Marbelle *Minivan *Moonbeam *PMP 600 *Premier *Rancher XL *Sandking *Tailgater *Turismo *Uranus *Washington (Including Romero) *Willard PMP600-GTA4-Dwayne'sbackup-front.jpg|The PMP-600 has a Door-Ajar Chime. Fuzzy Dice Fuzzy Dice is a unique modification available for only three vehicles in the series so far, however, they are only static and decorative, it is a common decorative matter for gangsters, this is further referenced as two gang cars features a pair of Fuzzy Dice in the mirror. Cars with Fuzzy Dice *Yardie Lobo *Bickle'76 *Peyote (specially gang variants, standard Peyotes can be given this modification at Los Santos Customs) Peyote-GTA4-custom-interior.jpg|A pair of black Fuzzy Dice seen on the Peyote. Hydraulics Hydraulics are a feature available in some GTA games, when pushing the anolog sticks (PS2/Xbox) will make the car bounce around in the direction the player wants. Pressing the left analog stick will cause the hydraulics to lock in place. The first car in the series to have hydraulics was a Yardie Lobo, in GTA III. In GTA Vice City, the Voodoo. Finally in GTA San Andreas, the player can customize almost any vehicle to feature hydraulics, but storywise, the first vehicle to feature them is the Savanna. In San Andreas, many lowriders that are found in the streets are by default equipped with hydraulics. As both hydraulics and the game camera are controlled with the right analog stick, vehicles with hydraulics disable the camera control. Almost any car can also be equipped with hydraulics at Wheel Arch Angels, TransFender and Loco Low Co.. They didn't appear in GTA V, but there was a glitch that allowed th player to control the car inside the garage as if it was hydraulics, in addition, Big Boy owns a modified Dilettante with hydraulics. Cars with Hydraulics ;GTA III *Yardie Lobo ;GTA Vice City *Voodoo *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Zebra Cab (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Kaufman Cab (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) ;GTA San Andreas *Blade *Broadway *Remington *Savanna *Slamvan *Tahoma *Tornado *Voodoo *Sandking *Any car equipped with Hydraulics at a mod garage *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) ;GTA Vice City Stories *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) Pop-up headlights Pop-up headlights are lights that usually pops up when the vehicle's lights are turned on. They are only present in one car on San Andreas and IV specifically. Vehicles with up-and-down lights *ZR-350 *Hakumai ZR350-GTASA-front.jpg Hakumai-GTA4-hiddenheadlamps.jpg|The Hakumai features pop-up headlights. Underglow Underglow or Neon Lights are a vehicle modification only available in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and in the enhanced Grand Theft Auto V, although Neon Lights appeared in the previous gen version, but it was unique to the Space Docker and it wasn't ''under ''the vehicle itself. Vehicles with Neon Lights *500 XLR8 *CityScape *Comet (modified version) *Dukes (spanish lords version only) *Hellenbach (triads version only) *MK GT9 *Resolution X *Style SR *Space Docker MKGT9-GTACW.png|The MK GT9 is one of the modified vehicles in Chinatown Wars with underglow. Безымянный.png|thumb|A Stallion modified with Neon Lights. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA III Category:Miscellaneous